This proposal is designed to continue and extend to age 11 a longitudinal follow-up of preterm and full-term children seen since infancy. Innovative measures of infant visual recognition memory, cross-modal transfer and tactual recognition memory were adapted from experimental research in order to improve identification of infants at risk for later cognitive deficits during the latter half of the first year of life in visual recognition memory and cross-modal transfer of tactual and visual information. These deficits were found even though preterms were tested at corrected age, i.e., age from expected date of birth. In the longitudinal study underway, preterms of high risk (<1500g) and their full-term controls have been tested repeatedly, from 6 months through 6 years, on our measures to determine (a) the development and interrelationship of these abilities between and across ages (b) the predictive validity of these measures for later cognitive impairment and (c) the role of medical, behavioral, and social factors in moderating performance. Overall, the findings suggest that there is a strong thread of continuity in intellectual functioning extending from infancy upwards. The primary aim of the present extension to age 11 is to understand more about the nature and basis of this continuity by (a) determining the extent to which the infant measures are related not only to general cognitive functioning but also to more specific abilities (b) identifying the basic components of intelligence involved in these relations (c) examining the nature of the relation between the early and later measures of the same abilities, (d) examining the role of motivational, behavioral, social, and medical factors in moderating developmental continuities between infant measures and outcome, and (e) specifying the interrelations among measures at 11 years in order to better characterize the nature and extent of any current deficits. Pinpointing the factors involved in early disabilities is of fundamental importance for understanding the ontogeny of later deficits and disorders, for developing early diagnostic instruments, and for the rational design of intervention programs.